


An Afternoon in Hogsmeade

by kirkwords (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, i still dont know how to write so dont come for me, not super shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kirkwords
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Draco do some Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade over the holidays.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10





	An Afternoon in Hogsmeade

The chorus of bells from the school over the hill echoed over the small town, as a trio of students, two dressed in red, the third in green, walked past the stores, looking into the frosted over shop windows. The Christmas holidays were quiet that year, as most students had been ordered home by their parents to go into hiding amongst the slow uprising of the Dark Lord. Harry, Hermione, and Draco, finally out of preparing for exams, decided to head out to Hogsmeade Village after lunch for a few hours, as they were some of the few who stayed behind at the school.

Hermione’s Muggle parents allowed her to stay at the school over Christmas, as they agreed that the magical threat was too much for her daughter to be alone in a Muggle neighbourhood. For the boys, it was a different story. Unlike his best friend Ron, Harry never liked going home over the holidays to his uncle and aunts house. Aside from Harry never enjoying a second at Privet Drive, the Christmas holidays were also very short; only a week or so long, so he never saw the point in going back to Surrey when he could stay in the warm, safe, castle surrounded by wizards like him.That wasn’t the only reason he stayed at Hogwarts these holidays though. 

Draco clung to Harry’s arm in the frigid wind, the blond boy smiling fanatically at all of the items on display in shades of gold, red and green. Snowflakes sat precariously on the grey scarf wrapped halfway up his face, and on top of his head, which seemed to blend into their surroundings. On several occasions, at least one of the trio would leave the others outside a store, and return a few minutes later with a bag. More often than not, this was Harry. From Zonko’s, to Honeydukes, and Tomes and Scrolls, they would pass by other wizards from the village, and students and professors from the school who had taken the trip down from the castle as well. After spending a good amount of time on each store, as well as several Butterbeers at The Three Broomsticks later, they made their way up the paths back to the school. 

“Where do we go from here?” Draco piped up, his voice low and concerned. He was walking several, slow paces behind the Gryffindors, dusting snow off his green robes. “Half of your house is in your common room, and I doubt any remaining Slytherins would let Granger in.” 

Harry and Hermione glanced over at each other, a silent conversation carrying between the two of them. Hermione seemed to give in, as Harry turned to him, his green eyes sparkling with either excitement or sugar from the Butterbeers he had, Draco couldn’t tell.

“We know a place where no one goes.” He said quietly, taking charge and weaving between students and up and down corridors. Hermione grabbed Draco’s sleeve and dragged him behind her, trying not to lose Harry in the winding halls of the school. They eventually all arrived in the seventh floor corridor. 

“You’re joking? You know no one comes up here because of Filch’s office. Are you stupid Potter?” Draco’s voice echoed lightly off the empty walls. Hermione put a gloved finger to her lips.

“Shh!” 

Harry walked back and forth along the corridor, muttering to himself. Out of seemingly nowhere, a large, brass door appeared on the wall. A large brass knocker engraved with the letters _“RR"_ looked almost untouched.

“Room of Requirement.” Harry said simply, sounding very proud of himself, before pushing the door open and walking in. Hermione and Draco followed suit, the latter still dumbfounded that the busy Boy Who Lived had the time or energy to figure out how to find this place. Those thoughts floated away when he saw what Harry had asked for. 

A tall Christmas tree sat in the back corner of the seemingly small room. Red and green lights and decorations hung from the ceiling and walls, surrounding a pile of bean bags and blankets in the centre. Harry and Hermione had sat all their purchases and bags on the ground, and jumped into the mountain of comfort. Draco smiled to himself and lept on his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the boy’s neck. 

Hermione shook her head and muttered to herself, chucking a chocolate orange at the couple. “Ugh, boys.” 

The joyful spirit and banter carried on for what seemed to be hours. The colour of the lights would never stay the same for 5 minutes, and almost a kilogram of sweets was likely consumed between the trio. The festive fun came to a halt when the clock bells tolled 12. 

“Midnight. We should get to bed.” Hermione said, getting to her feet, and loosely draping her robes over her shoulder. 

“Oh come on Granger. We’re Prefects! We can stay up as long as we want.” Draco whined from under a bean bag. 

“We might be Malfoy, but Harry isn’t, so I’m taking him back to Gryffindor tower.” 

“Fine. Library tomorrow morning?” 

“Sure; come on Harry, let’s go.” 

After a rather dramatic and entertaining goodbye, the three made their way back to their common rooms, making sure to hide the Room of Requirement as they left. Hermione and Harry went to Gryffindor Tower, and Draco headed down to the dungeons. It hadn’t been the most eventful day post-shopping, but it was a nice break from all the chaos with some friends. 


End file.
